


Escape

by keepasecretgetastrawberry



Series: Shiro x Reader One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fall Out Boy References, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepasecretgetastrawberry/pseuds/keepasecretgetastrawberry
Summary: Anon ask prompt from tumblr: can you do a Shiro x reader where both were taken by the Galra and they have to fight together to escape??





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written much action before so I hope this is good :) This is sorta a bit of canon divergence, I guess - I kinda went ‘lol bye Ulaz’ in this one so apologies for the inaccuracy. 
> 
> Warnings: Some slight references to torture I guess? + unnecessary Fall Out Boy references I do apologise

“y/n.”  

Your eyes drifted to the man beside you, who was tensed and ready to spring from his crouch at any moment, focusing intently on the passing Galra drone patrols. The two of you remained hidden, concealed by the shadows for now. 

“Are we really doing this?” 

Anxiety laced the tone of his voice, and you completely understood why. If you were caught right now - so close to the end of this Hell - you would both be killed, or worse. For all you knew, any sessions with the druids were certainly worse than death.  

Moving slowly, you took one of his palms in your own - the flesh and blood one, warm and calloused and _human_ , rather than the Galra attachment he’d been given - and gave it a light squeeze. Smiling, though you doubted it was anything close to a convincing smile, you nodded once before turning to face the corridor. You inhaled deeply, before releasing a shaky breath. There were slight tremors in your hands, though you’d never admit to them.  

Everything had built up and come down to these precious few minutes.  

You had been assigned onto the Kerberos mission alongside Shiro, Matt and Sam as an engineer; in case anything broke on the ship, you were supposedly the one to fix it. Not that your skills had really been used, once the four of you were all abducted by aliens. While Sam and Matt had ended up being sent to a labour camp, you and Shiro were regularly fighting in the arena - Shiro more regularly than you, obviously. You were no Champion, but you managed to scrape through each fight you were tossed about - barely. Each one still came inches away from taking your life.  

Which was getting to be a problem. Shiro was the Champion, an undisputed fighter that still hadn’t lost a match, and his bouts in the arena were eagerly anticipated by the audiences they were displayed to. Your fighting technique was scrappy, barely winning the fights using whatever underhand tactics you could manage to sneak in - and the Galra who took pleasure in seeing violence were beginning to be less than entertained. You knew that soon enough, you’d be shoved into that arena with a robeast a hundred times more powerful than you, and by that point your only purpose would be to die in an “entertaining” way.  

So, you’d put that brain of yours into gear. On any occasion you’d been escorted from your cell to the arena, you paid extra attention to your surroundings. Over time, you’d formed a reliable mental map of the corridors, knowing the layout off by heart.  

After raising the idea to Shiro - who expressed concern for the risks, but agreed on the grounds that you were most likely going to die if you were stuck here much longer - the two of you formed a solid plan - one that would hopefully get the both of you out. You’d also made the agreement that if one of you was unable to get out safely, the other would still try their hardest to escape.  

Not that you were really planning on holding up your end of the deal, and you doubted Shiro was either, but… it was something. The two of you were… well. You didn’t really know _what_  you were, if you were entirely honest. Shiro meant the universe to you, and you were definitely past the point of “just friends”, but it wasn’t as if there were many opportunities to go out on dates whilst being imprisoned by aliens. There weren’t any definite, clear boundaries - it was less of a line between ‘friends’ and ‘lovers’, and more like the blurry, messy grey scribble that appeared on your orbiter development plans after you’d rejected them.  

Only one thing was certain; you were trying your damn hardest to get that man out of there alive, even if you died in the process. 

Which led you back here; crouched in the shadows, retracing your steps in your mental map whilst Shiro tapped the wall of the corridor, timing the sentries’ steps carefully. At what he deemed to be the right moment, he grabbed your hand and the two of you made your way down the corridor quickly, pausing again at a safe spot.  

Well. “Safe” wasn’t exactly an adjective that applied anywhere here, but close enough.  

This pattern - waiting, moving, waiting, moving, waiting, moving - continued for a while. Occasionally, Shiro’s hand would move to grip yours and would squeeze tightly, as if making sure you were still standing next to him. The action was reassuring for both parties, calming your rapid heart rate if only a slight amount.  

Of course, neither of you expected it to be this simple the whole way. When you were close to the hangar, where the escape pods resided, the concentration of sentries patrolling increased dramatically, and there was no easy way of getting through them. Feeling a slight tug on your tattered shirt, you crouched next to Shiro as you both observed the room ahead.  

“We need to plan this one out carefully,” Shiro whispered. “If we split up and stick to the sides of the room then we should be fine until -” 

A sharp buzz cut him off as a beam of magic sliced the air directly over your heads. Turning to face the source, your heart sank at the view of multiple druids gathering in the space behind you. Not only that, but the magic attack had attracted the attention of the sentries ahead too, leaving you surrounded.

“Did you really think it would be so easy as to just stroll out of this ship?”  

The blood in your veins ran cold.   

Haggar.  

Shiro gripped your wrist tightly, his breath audibly quickening in your ears. “Stay with me,” you muttered under your breath, drawing yourself closer to him. “What’s our plan?”  

To your dismay, the man stood beside you was frozen and pale, struggling to form words. “I - I don’t - I -”  

You didn’t fault him for it. How could you? Shiro hadn’t spoken about what had happened to him while at the mercy of the druids, led by Haggar, but you gathered enough to know that whatever had occurred had been traumatic.  

Squeezing his hand once, you drew to the side, readying yourself for the onslaught of attacks. As the first shots began to fire, Shiro snapped to attention, as the two of you stood prepared for a battle you were almost certainly going to lose.  

“You get into the escape pod. I’ll hold them off!”  And God, you almost rolled your eyes. Because as intelligent and quick-witted as this man was, sometimes he just  _didn't get it._

“You really think I’m going to leave you here alone?” you yelled across the hall, as Shiro decked a sentry in the face (well… did sentries have faces? Helmet) and took its gun. Turning to face you, he yelled as he began shooting.  

“Only one of us can get out of here safely. And that one is going to be you.”

Oh, for -  

“Shiro, do you remember that old song I got you to listen to back on Earth?”  You lunged for a sentry as he responded, kicking its leg out from under it and yanking as hard as you could to pull the head from its shoulders. You succeeded, sparks flying from the disconnected wires.  

“You mean the Fall Out Boy one?”  

“Yup! We’re goin’ down swingin’.”  

Although you could sense his exasperation from across the room, Shiro didn’t argue, simply continued firing at the druids from within the horde of enemies you stood in. Returning to the task at hand, you began working with the wiring of another fallen sentry, pulling its arm off to whack another drone that got too close for comfort. 

“The sentries all operate off one order, like a hivemind, so if I disconnect one…” you shouted over the din, “… then I should be able to disable the whole lot!”  

After some trial and error - which was stressful with a bunch of robots trying to grab and shoot at you, though Shiro was doing a good job of covering - you found the right set of wires to pull, and the sentries all dropped at once.  

For one moment, everything was still. You and Shiro stared at each other in the stillness, before -  

You ran. The druids followed.  

Meeting in the middle of the room, Shiro threw you a gun, and the two of you began firing at the advancing druids while retreating closer and closer to the pod.   

“You are outnumbered!” Haggar, again, screaming at the two of you. Tightening your hold on the gun, you continued firing back at the druids. While their magic attacks were more damaging, they took longer to fire - leaving you gaps to shoot while their defenses were down. You couldn’t help but yell as one of the beams of light singed the very top of your hair, though.  

“She’s preparing something big,” Shiro told you, eyes not leaving the enemy. “She’s confident, she’s got something up her sleeve.”  

Glancing upwards, you could see he was right. Haggar was building a magic attack that appeared no different from the others you were currently dodging, but the smirk on her face told you that something was unique. Who knew what that attack would do; it could be more advanced, designed to be impossible to miss - it could cause irreparable damage to both of you.  

Her attack was building, gathering strength - in a last, desperate move, you grabbed Shiro and dived the rest of the short distance to the pod, the two of you landing on the floor inside with a hard smack. The pod closed just before the beam of magic could hit you both, and the two of you were released into space.  

It was as if every muscle in your body had relaxed at once. Leaning backwards, you reached for Shiro’s hand once more. He gripped it as if it were a lifering, and you pretended not to notice his shaking as he brought his head to rest against his knees.  

Eventually his head rose as he smiled tiredly, dark grey eyes meeting yours.

“y/n… we made it.”   

Rising from the floor, you led him to the window of the pod, where the view of the stars awaited.   

“That’s right,” you murmured, a smile pulling at the edges of your mouth as you wrapped an arm around his torso. “We made it.”  

It was far from over. Haggar was still alive, you had no idea where you were going, and both of you were left with an abundance of mental and physical scars.  But, as you felt the cool sensation of Shiro’s lips against your temple whilst the two of you watched the stars, you were fairly content with how things turned out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me a comment if you enjoyed! (or even if you didn't; constructive criticism is welcome). Thank you for reading :)


End file.
